Slayer Rangers
by guardianranger
Summary: Mysterious beings are sent to universe to destroy everything in their way. Are on their way to Earth, there 2nd hit spot. Only 1 problem there are rangers everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Name: Heather Wilson

Age: 15 Years old

Mom:Deceased-died when Heather was 6 years if cancer

Dad:Lt. Jamie Scott

Siblings: 1 older brother-

Nolan Scott-age 17 years old

Height: 4"7

Eyes: Blue

Hair:Brown

Places: Hawaii, Chicago, New York and finally California.

Color Rank: Blue Slayer Ranger

Hello! Everyone my name is Heather Wilson I am attending my 2nd day of high school in Sunny Hills,whose neighborhood is Mystic City.-yes! Home of the Element Force Rangers and Solar Rangers.

Population right now is 800 people, who have something special.

We had moved around a lot because of my stepfather's job. I never knew my real father name, do I care to meet him in the future. Took my mother last name which is Wilson-finding out that my half brother is related to the 1st red ranger on earth. How cool is that! right. Aren't supposed to tell people that answers.

 **Slayer Rangers So Far** :

Heather Wilson-age 15-blue

 **Element Force Rangers**

Raven White-Silver-14

Trinity Collins-blue-14

Derek Oliver-Black

Colin Myers-Pink

Amelia Cobrett

Amanda Scott

Delia James

Hannah Bradley-purple

I still need for the Slayers Rangers.

Pink, Purple, Black, Silver, Orange and Red Rangers.

Names:

Parents: Any generation of the Ninja Steel Rangers through.

Elements


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Emi! Gonna be late for your 1st day of school"shouted Kira.

"Coming"answered Emi Ford.

Both Kira and Emi Ford are the adopted daughters to Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver for the passed 7 years now.

Kira came from an abused relationship with her stepfather, things got out of hand. Kimberly being a social worker at the time-took charge of the case-foster Kira all through Kira 5th-through 8th grade. Then adopted her shortly with Tommy's help.

Emi on the other hand-was dropped off in their front steps-one cold raining snowing day.

She was only 7 years at the time.

Yes! They know that Kira is a yellow ranger.

"Emi"answered Kimberly.

"I can't find my shoes"shouted Emi.

"Where did you see them last time?"shouted Jason-whose visiting from Mystic City.

"Downstairs"shouted Emi.

"Found them"shouted Milly-foster sibling.

Emi thanks Milly-kisses her mom and godfather.

4 hrs later during one of the classes

Kira sits next to her sister-Emi Ford Oliver in science class.

Where their adopted dad is the teacher.

Madeline Hunter age 16 is one of the bullies of the school.

Audrey Hunter age 16-twin sister to Madeline Hunter-not as mean as her sister through.

As a crush on Trent and Connor at the moment.

Tommy Oliver walks into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late for class, We are gonna have a test today"answered Tommy.

Groans and moans could be heard.

Madeline of course of caught cheating off of Emi test.

Emi could sense that she was being watch-shifted her movement-where no one could see what was on the test.

Madeline groans.

60 minutes later

Class was over

Emi stayed behind through. "Dr. Oliver! Thought you should know that someone was spying on me during the test"answered Emi.

Tommy looks up grading a paper in his hands. "OK! Go have lunch see you at home'answered Tommy.

Emi walks out of the room.

Kira was waiting by the door way. "Is something wrong?"asked Kira.

"I have a feeling that Madeline was cheating on my test paper"answered Emi.

"Come on we need meet with Connor, Trent and Ethan outside for lunch"answered Kira.

Kimberly always made sure her kids had homemade lunches.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Elite Rangers and the Element Force are located in Mystic City.

Slayer Rangers are located in Legacy Valley-a small population of 500 people-near the border of Mystic City.

Heather Wilson-age 15-blue Slayer Ranger

Emi Ford-McKnight-age 15-Red Slayer Ranger

Leslie Rogers-age 13-Green Slayer Ranger.

Alexis Summers-adopted through-Silver Samurai -12 years old-lives in Mystic City.

Emi had invited her friends over to the house in Reef Side.

"Kimberly! Can Leslie, Heather and Alexis spend the night"answered Emi.

Kimberly Hart-Oliver coming out of the kitchen. "They need permission from their parents first"answered Kimberly.

Alexis texts someone on her phone. "Can I spend the night at Emi Ford's house?"answered Alexis.

Who ever was on the other end,must wrote something to her.

What time to pick you up tomorrow?

Alexis looks up. "My brother wants to know what time to pick me up tomorrow on Saturday?"asked Alexis.

Connor, Ethan, James and Kira came racing into the house.

"Hello! Ms. Oliver"answered Ethan.

"Mom! Dad said would be home late from school"answered Kira grabbing a snack on the counter.

Kimberly looks at Alexis. "What about your parents?"asked Kimberly.

"My parents are deceased, am adopted into the Summers family-we live in Mystic City"answered Alexis.

"Alexis how many brothers do you have?"asked Connor.

"Well I'm adopted into the family line, so 4 of them"answered Alexis.

"What are their names?"asked Kira.

"Francis Summers 24 years old-New York City, Jordan Summers-age 21-Mystic City, Jessie Summers-Mystic City-18 and Quint Summers-age 17 years"answered Alexis.

"What about your birth parents?"answered Kimberly sitting down.

"My mother maiden name was Lavender James Shiba-she was disowned by her family-was raised by Jason Scott"answered Alexis.

"Why was she disown?"asked Connor.

"My mother died giving birth to twin girls-she wasn't married at the time"answered Alexis.

Emi sits down. "Kimberly adopted me when was 9 at the time, came from an abused home"answered Emi.

"Before Lavender died through she gave her sensei 3 morphers-one was given to me at the age of 10 years old"answered Alexis.

"10 years old, Justin Stewart was 12 when he gotten his"answered Kimberly.

"I have a copy of my mother's will"answered Alexis.

Name: Lavender James-Shiba

Dad:Cory Shiba

Mom:Whitney Smith-Shiba-

Relatives: Lauren Shiba-age 19 years old, Jayden Shiba 17 years old.

Children: Alexis Star Shiba and Emi Serenity Shiba

Ranger morphers: Red Slayer Morpher

Silver Samurai Morpher

Adopted family last name Lavender James Scott-age 33-deceased

Tommy walked into the house with several grocery bags.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Slayer Rangers** Team Members:-Legacy Valley

Heather Wilson-Age 14-Blue Slayer

Emi Ford McKnight Oliver-12-Red Slayer Ranger

Leslie Rogers-age 13-Green Slayer Ranger.

Chet McFarland-age 16-Black Slayer Ranger

Charlie Walker-age 17-Pink Slayer Ranger.

 **Element Force** Rangers: Mystic City

Raven White-Evans-Silver-14

Trinity Collins-Blue-15

Derek Oliver-Black

Colin Myers-Pink

Hannah Bradley-Purple

 **Samurai rangers:** Mystic City

Alexis Summers-age 12-silver samurai ranger

Dove McFarland-age 16-Orange Samurai ranger

Friends, families members

Christopher McFarland-age 22-Silver Guardians-cousins to Chet and Dove McFarland.

Henry Sheppard-age 17-

Gabriel McFarland-age 22-twins with Christopher-lives in Legacy Valley.

Wallace McFarland-age 18-brother to Chet and Dove McFarland

Tiffany James-age 55-divorced-deceased

Vicky James-age 31-New York City-her mother is Tiffany

Van James-age 27-his mother is Tiffany-California

Harrison James-Walker-adopted through-age 30-deceased

(Lavender's) one of her-older brother-adopted through-33-deceased

Ash Leroy James Walker-age 24-cousin

Drew Walker-age 17 years old-pink earth guardian


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was about 10 am the following day-Jordan Summers came to pick up his sister from Tommy and Kimberly Oliver's house in Reef Side.

"Hello! Who are you?"asked Connor standing there.

"Jordan Summers, here to pick up Alexis"answered Jordan.

"Sorry! I can't let you in the house"answered Trent walking into the house.

Emi Ford Oliver-shoves the two boys away from the door way. "Come in"answered Emi.

"Thanks"answered Jordan.

Jordan walking into the house.

Alexis was sitting on the floor.

"Alexis! What happen?"answered Jordan racing towards his sister.

"I slip and fell down the stairs this morning, because a certain someone left their items on the bottom step"snapped Alexis angrily.

"Sorry! My friends did that"answered Kira.

Jordan helps Alexis out of the house.

Alexis sighs to herself. "Thanks! For picking me up at the house"answered Alexis.

Jordan looks at his adopted sister. "How was it? Sleeping at someone else's house"asked Jordan driving the car.

"Loud! Connor and Trent were at each other's throats all last night"answered Alexis.

"Jesse and Quint are back at the headquarters in Mystic City"answered Jordan.

"Good there's something we need to talk together"answered Alexis.

6 hrs later

Alexis filled the others in about Emi being related to her by birth.

Jessie, Quint and Jordan Summers knew that their adopted little sister had a huge hidden secret from others.

"Maybe we should invite the rangers from the different teams here on base"answered Jessie.

"have them know our hidden base?"asked Wallace McFarland.

"I think not"answered Ash Walker.

"Well your family are gonna be chosen to be rangers for the Element and Slayer Teams"answered Jordan pointing it out.

6 days later

Most of former rangers were invited to the base.

Jason Scott he already knows about the secret base through-by accident.

Dino Thunder Rangers were speechless in seeing the mansion.

"Wow! Who lives here?"asked Connor McKnight.

"Uncle Dustin! Cool it on the Pogo stick"answered Hannah Bradley.

"Uncle Rocky! Close your month when eating that"answered Emi-Shiba-Oliver at once.

Jordan walks over to the group coming up the paths.

"Wait a minute your the boy who picked up Alexis at our teacher's home"answered Trent.

"Yes"answered Jordan.

"What are you doing here?"asked Ethan.

"I teach here in Mystic City"answered Jordan Summers.

15 minutes later, Alexis walks out with several other people.

"Ash and Drew what are you doing here?"asked Charlie Walker-shocked to see his older brothers.

"We were ask to be there"answered Drew.

"What's going on?"asked Dove McFarland.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?"asked Kimberly Oliver.

Jordan, Jason Scott, Jessie and Quint stood near Alexis for support.

"Welcome to Mystic City, home to the Element and Slayer Ranger team"answered Alexis.

Yelling could be heard.

"What! There no way there's a ranger team station here"answered Kevin-the blue samurai ranger.

Legacy Valley is on the border to Mystic City.

"Is there a reason why we were called here?"asked Rocky.

"Yes! Hello my names is Colin Myers-son to Lt. Eric Myers of the silver guardians in Silver Hills. I'm currently the Pink Element Force Ranger"answered Colin Myers.

"Trinity Collins-adopted daughter to Lt. Wesley Collins the red ranger and silver guardians, am the blue element force ranger"answered Trinity.

"Raven White-Evans-currently the silver element force ranger"answered Raven.

Derek Oliver looks at his parents. "Reason you haven't seen me for several months, been chosen to a ranger-currently the black element force"answered Derek.

"Hannah Bradley-adopted little sister to Hunter and Blake,currently the purple element force ranger"answered Hannah.

mouth wide open now.


End file.
